Mujercitas
Mujercitas (en inglés, Little Women or Meg, Jo, Beth and Amy) es una novela de Louisa May Alcott publicada el 30 de septiembre de 1868, que trata la vida de cuatro niñas que se convierten en mujeres con la Guerra Civil en los Estados Unidos como fondo, entre 1861 y 1865. Está basada en las propias experiencias de la autora cuando era una niña y vivía en la ciudad de Concord, Massachusetts. Esta primera novela tuvo su continuación en 1869 con Aquellas mujercitas (en inglés, Good Wives) que transcurre cuatro años después de Mujercitas. Ambos libros constituyen lo que en Europa se editó como un solo volumen. Los siguientes trabajos de Alcott, Little Men (Hombrecitos) y Jo's Boys (Los muchachos de Jo), son continuaciones de estas dos novelas, ya que muestran a los hijos, sobrinos y alumnos de las Mujercitas construyendo sus propias vidas. Historia, lanzamiento y secuencias thumb|right|300px| La casa donde fue escrita la novela. thumb|right|310px Alcott creó Mujercitas durante 1867 y comienzos de 1868; escribió con afán durante dos meses y medio esta novela basada en sus experiencias de haber crecido junto a otras tres hermanas en Concord, Massachusetts.Little Women, Louisa May Alcott: About the Author La novela fue publicada por primera vez el 30 de septiembre de 1868, obtuvo éxito inmediato y vendió más de 2000 copias. La crítica ya la etiquetaba como un clásico. Algunos lectores reclamaban un segundo volumen, enviando cartas a Alcott pidiendo una continuación. Y, como sucede con algunos clásicos, esta obra se ha visto ensombrecida (en el caso de las ediciones en castellano) por traducciones deficientes, purgas y recortes, además de lo que algunos califican de "Interpretaciones cursis", cuando, en realidad, Mujercitas supone una auténtica revolución tanto dentro de la literatura decimonónica como dentro de la literatura norteamericana de esos tiempos. La novela es capaz de romper y enfrentarse a la vez con las guías de conducta para señoritas, tan de moda en la época. Además introduce (sobre todo a través del personaje de Jo) auténticas revoluciones en lo que tiene que ver con los personajes femeninos de la literatura en aquella época. Argumento Esta obra de Alcott reproduce, tanto en su estructura como en su tema, la conocidísima novela alegórica de John Bunyan, El progreso del peregrino (Pilgrim's progress), y de aquí que muchos de los títulos de los capítulos sean alusiones directas a esta obra (Juego de los peregrinos, Cargas, Beth encuentra el Palacio Hermoso, El valle de la humillación de Amy, Jo conoce a Apolión, Meg visita la Feria de las Vanidades, entre otros). A la vez, cada una de las muchachas March está caracterizar y superar estos defectos. De ahí que pueda ser considerada una novela de crecimiento o evolución personal, así como una guía/modelo de conducta para señoritas. En el transcurso de la novela, las chicas traban amistad con el vecino de al lado, el joven adolescente Laurie, que se vuelve el mejor amigo de Jo. Así como los temas más serios y tristes narrados más arriba, el libro describe las actividades de las hermanas y su amigo, como crear un periódico y realizar un picnic, y los roces por los que pasan Jo y Laurie. También se plantea que Meg, al pasar por todo el camino de los peregrinos, logra convertirse en una mujercita, comprometiéndose con el señor Brooke. La obra es entretenida y muestra el contexto histórico de la época. Personajes Margaret (Meg): La mayor de las hermanas March. Tiene 16 años. Es una joven hermosa, con cabello suave, de manos pequeñas y blancas de las que está muy orgullosa. Es la más responsable de las hijas del Dr. March y la que ayuda a la Sra. March en las tareas del hogar. Se ocupa de cuidar a la hermana pequeña, Amy, de los enojos de Jo. Trabaja también como institutriz con las familias de Concord. Se enamora de John Brooke, el tutor de Laurie, su vecino. Se casa con él y tiene gemelos Margaret (Daisy) y John (Demi apócope por Demi-John) y una niña, Josie. thumb|Jo y Laurie, ilustración de 1868. Josephine (Jo): (También conocida como Joane, Joanne y Giovanna en traducciones italianas) Es la segunda de las mujercitas, una apasionada de la escritura, habilidad que desarrolla a medida que transcurre la historia. Tiene 15 años y es la que tiene un aire más masculino en la historia, aborrece las características femeninas y rehúsa totalmente a adaptarse a los estereotipos de cómo deberían actuar las damas de su época. De carácter fuerte, irónico, sarcástico y mal hablado, tiene uno que otro encontronazo con Amy. Junto a su hermana Beth, ayuda a las personas más desfavorecidas de su comunidad. La relación con Beth es más estrecha que con las otras dos hermanas, Meg y Amy. Jo se corta el cabello, su más preciado bien, para obtener dinero y que su madre así pudiera visitar al padre herido durante la Guerra de Secesión (1861-1865). No acepta casarse con su mejor amigo, Theodore Laurence (Laurie). Finalmente se casa con el Profesor Bhaer de origen alemán y tienen dos hijos: Rob y Teddy. Elizabeth (Beth): La tercera de las hijas del Dr. March. Tiene 13 años y es una chica tímida. Le gusta tocar el piano. Se dedica a ayudar a los necesitados de Concord, justamente por ello contrae la escarlatina cuando la madre se encuentra junto al esposo herido en Washington. Amy: La menor de las hermanas. Tiene talento para la pintura. Es la más bella de las March, con cabellera dorada y ojos azules. Tiene 12 años. Muy vanidosa y en continuo conflicto con su hermana Jo. Viaja a Europa una larga temporada. Se casa con el amigo de la familia, Theodore Laurence. Tiene una única hija que es su fiel retrato: Beth. Theodore (Laurie o Teddy): Un joven encantador, travieso y rico, que vive al lado de la familia March en compañía de su abuelo sobre protector. Tiene 15 años y es a menudo malentendido por el abuelo, que lo ama pero teme que siga los mismos pasos que su padre. Este último fue un joven de espíritu libre que se fugó con su amada, una pianista italiana, siendo repudiado por ello, y muriendo tempranamente a causa de una enfermedad. La abuela y la tía de Laurie también fallecieron, esta última siendo aún muy joven. Laurie es el único sobreviviente de la pequeña familia, y es enviado a vivir con el Sr. Laurence. Jo le da una negativa de matrimonio y finalmente se casa con Amy y tienen una hija. Margaret March (Marmee o Señora March): La madre de las chicas. Cuida la casa mientras su marido se encuentra ausente. Se involucra en trabajos caritativos e intenta guiar la moral de las mujercitas, modelando su conducta. Se convierte en una madre para Laurie. Robin March: Padre de las chicas y esposo de Margaret March. Originalmente rico, se presupone que ayudó a amigos poco escrupulosos que no repararon su deuda, ocasionando la pobreza de la familia. Siendo un gran académico y párroco, sirve como capellán para el Ejército de la Unión. En algunos libros también era médico. James Laurence: Vecino rico de la familia March. Solitario, vive recluido en su mansión y aunque lo intenta, a veces no sabe como comunicarse con su entusiasta nieto, Laurie. El señor Laurence disfruta siendo benefactor de los March, ya que admira su caridad y entrega. Desarrolla una cálida amistad con Beth, que le recuerda a una nieta fallecida. Hannah Mullet: La criada de la familia March, una mujer mayor, amable y leal. Tía March: Una viuda rica. Reside sola en su mansión y Jo trabaja con ella en calidad de lectora retribuida. Es tía del Sr. March y desaprueba el trabajo caritativo de la familia y su pérdida de riqueza. Amy es enviada hacerle compañía cuando Beth está enferma; aunque al principio expresa su disgusto, su ocupación allí le hace bien a la chica. Es quien financia el viaje de Amy a Europa y cuando fallece le deja de herencia a Jo la casa de Plumfield. Profesor Friedrich "Fritz" Bhaer: Un inmigrante pobre e intelectual alemán, que solía ser un conocido profesor en Berlín, pero ante la enfermedad terminal de su única hermana, le promete a esta criar a sus dos sobrinos en Estados Unidos, ya que es la patria del padre de los niños, ya fallecido. Por ello el Profesor vive en la casa de la Sra. Kirke, donde se gana la vida dando clases particulares. Él y Jo se hacen amigos, critica su trabajo y la incentiva a convertirse en una escritora seria en vez de escribir historias de "sensación" para los tabloides semanales. Ambos terminan casándose y tienen dos hijos. John Brooke: Tutor de Laurie que se enamora de Meg, quien duda antes de aceptarlo, hasta que la tía March le prohíbe a la joven hacerlo, bajo amenaza de desheredarla, momento en que descubre que está también enamorada de Brooke. Él sirve en el Ejército de la Unión hasta fines de 1861, y se casa con Meg tras la guerra. Rechaza los ofrecimientos del señor Laurence de ayudarle con dinero y se coloca como contable Libros en una casa comercial. Muere joven, aproximadamente cuando sus hijos tienen alrededor de 10 años de edad. Franz y Emil: Los dos sobrinos del Sr. Bhaer, de quienes cuida tras la muerte de su hermana. Señorita Norton: Una inquilina de mediana edad, con mucho dinero, que vive en la casa de la Sra. Kirke. Agasaja a Jo disimuladamente, pidiéndole que la acompañe al teatro y la ópera. Sra. Kirke: Una amiga de la Señora March, que posee una casa de huéspedes en Nueva York. Contrata a Jo por un tiempo como institutriz para sus dos hijas, Kitty y Minnie. Los King: Familia que contrata a Meg como institutriz. Los Hummell: Familia pobre de inmigrantes alemanes. La señora March y sus hijas, aun siendo pobres, intentan ayudarles. Su bebé muere de escarlatina, y Beth contrae la enfermedad mientras estaba cuidando de él. Los Gardiner: Amigos ricos de Meg. Antes de que los March perdieran su riqueza, las dos familias eran socialmente iguales. Los Gardiner son retratados como gente de buen corazón pero envanecidos y cuya creencia sobre el matrimonio giraba en torno al dinero y la posición. La amiga de Meg, Sallie Gardiner se casa con Ned Moffat, joven de buena familia que trató de pretender a Meg, sin que esta lo aceptara. Tía y Tío Carrol: Hermana y cuñado del Sr. March. Amy viaja a Europa con ellos y su hija Florence. Los Vaughn: Familia británica, amigos ricos de Laurie, simpatizan con las March. Son cuatro: Kate, la mayor, los gemelos Fred y Frank y Grace, la pequeña. Son mucho más ricos que los Laurence. Uno de ellos, Fred, le propone matrimonio a Amy, pero ella lo rechaza. Adaptaciones La novela ha sido adaptada varias veces para el cine: en 1917, 1918, 1933, 1946, 1949, 1950, 1958, 1970, 1978, 1979 y 1994.Louisa May Alcott También se ha escrito a partir de ella un musical de Broadway y una ópera. En 1981 el estudio de animación japonés Toei Animation, produjo una serie de 26 capítulos, basada en Mujercitas, dirigida por Kazuya Miyazaki, y la música de Takeo Watanabe. También en 1987 en Japón, Nippon Animation llevó a cabo su adaptación de la novela en una serie de animación, Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari. La serie duró 48 capítulos de 23 minutos cada uno y fue transmitida en España varias veces por Antena 3. En 1993, Nippon Animation hizo su continuación, basada en Hombrecitos; la serie se llamó "wakakusa monogatari: nan to jō sensei" en Japón y "Los chicos de Jo" en España y Latinoamérica. Teatro Mujercitas, una obra de cuatro actos, adaptada por Marian De Forest a partir del trabajo de Louisa May Alcott; se estrenó en Broadway en el Playhouse Theatre, el 14 de octubre de 1912. La producción fue dirigida por Jessie Bonstelle y Bertram Harrison. El reparto incluyó a Marie Pavey, Alice Brady, Gladys Hulette y Beverly West. Tuvo 184 representaciones. La obra fue de nuevo representada el 18 de diciembre de 1916 en el Park Theatre, con 24 funciones. Otra representación tuvo lugar el 7 de diciembre de 1931 en el Playhouse Theatre, en una producción dirigida por William A. Brady, Jr. con Jessie Royce Landis, Marie Curtis y Jane Corcoran. Se extendió por 17 representaciones. Literatura En 2005, Geraldine Brooks publicó March, una novela que exploraba las lagunas en Mujercitas, narrando la historia del Sr. March durante la guerra civil. Obtuvo el premio Pulitzer de ficción. En 2008, John Matteson publicó Eden's Outcasts: The Story of Louisa May Alcott and Her Father, una biografía por la que obtuvo el premio Pulitzer. Cine * 1933: Katharine Hepburn como Jo, Spring Byington como Marmee, Joan Bennett como Amy March, Paul Lukas como Prof. Friedrich Bhaer, Edna May Oliver como Tía March, Jean Parker como Beth March, Frances Dee como Meg March, Douglass Montgomery, como Laurie. Este film consiguió el óscar al Mejor Guion Adaptado. * 1949: Elizabeth Taylor como Amy, June Allyson como Jo, Janet Leigh como Meg, Margaret O'Brien como Beth, Mary Astor como Marmee, y Peter Lawford como Laurie. * 1978: Meredith Baxter como Meg, Susan Dey como Jo, Eve Plumb como Beth, William Shatner como Friedrich Bhaer, Greer Garson como tía March, y Robert Young como el abuelo James Lawrence. * 1994: Susan Sarandon como Marmee, Winona Ryder como Jo, Kirsten Dunst como la joven Amy, Claire Danes como Beth, Christian Bale como Laurie, Samantha Mathis como Amy adulta y Trini Alvarado como Meg. En esta versión Winona Ryder fue nominada al Óscar como mejor actriz. * En México se realizó una película basada en Mujercitas ambientada en el momento de su filmación en 1972. Fue protagonizada por Rocío Banquells. Ópera y musical * En 1998, el libro fue adaptado a una ópera homónima por el compositor Mark Adamo. * El 23 de enero de 2005, una adaptación musical del mismo nombre en Broadway, se estrenó en el Virginia Theatre (Nueva York), con el guion a cuenta de Allan Knee, la música por Jason Howland, y las letras por Mindi Dickstein. El musical presentó a Sutton Foster en el papel de Jo March, y a la cantante de pop Maureen McGovern como Marmee. La versión revisada de forma escasa, cerró cuatro meses más tarde. Una gira nacional, de nuevo presentando a Maureen McGovern, tuvo lugar el 30 de agosto de ese mismo año. Televisión (Latinoamérica) * En 1962, en México se realizó la miniserie Mujercitas con Adriana Roel, Rafael del Río y Élsa Cárdenas, que se insipiró en clásico literario de Lousia May Alcott. * En 1963, en Perú se realizó la miniserie Mujercitas con Gloria María Ureta, Regina Alcover y la primera actriz Elvira Travesí. (Panamericana TV). * En 1985, en Perú se realizó la telenovela No hay por qué llorar, basada en la obra Mujercitas con Elvira De la Puente, Fernando De Soria, Eduardo Cesti, Lolita Ronalds. (América TV). * En 1995, en Argentina se realizó la versión telenovela Por siempre mujercitas, con Pablo Echarri, Paola Krum, Viviana Saccone y Virginia Lago, y contó con la participación de Juan Darthés, Mariano Martínez, Pablo Rago, Eduardo Blanco y Diego Olivera. * En 1999, se realizó otra versión en Venezuela Mujercitas protagonizada por Daniela Alvarado y Adrián Delgado. Fue una adaptación hecha por Laura Visconti y transmitida por Venevisión. * En 2017, se realizó otra versión en Perú Mujercitas con María Grazia Gamarra, Carolina Cano, Vania Accinelli y Briana Botto. Transmitida por América Televisión. Referencias Enlaces externos * AlcottWeb - A Site For Louisa May Alcott, Author of Little Women * Directorio Warez: Mujercitas - Descarga Directa * Louisa May Alcott Little Women - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia * Louisa_May_Alcott en Bibliotecas Virtuales * Beth toca el piano * Mujercitas = pequeñas mujeres? | Cinematografia_cl * Orchard House - Home of the Alcotts * SparkNotes Little Women Categoría:Novelas de Louisa May Alcott Categoría:Novelas adaptadas al cine Categoría:Novelas adaptadas a la televisión Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en Estados Unidos